Call centers are systems that enable a number of agents to handle incoming and/or outgoing calls. These calls are sent to and received by whichever of the agents are available at the time of the call.
Call centers often use call-related information such as the calling number or the called number to determine what treatment to give each call before the call is answered. They also give access (queue an incoming call for answering and/or answer the call) or deny access (return a busy signal). Typically, such call centers do not make a determination of the needs of the caller making the call. Instead, the caller's needs are determined by an agent only after the agent has answered the call.
It is desirable to provide a system that provides callers with greater control over the handling of their calls and routes calls more efficiently.